The current paths in integrated circuits and other electronic assemblies that include processors are continually being required to handle ever-increasing amounts of current in order power the processors. Processors typically require more power in order to operate at higher frequencies and to simultaneously perform numerous logic and memory operations.
Some of the designs that are used to provide power to high performance processors incorporate a voltage regulator that is mounted onto a separate daughter card. The daughter card is typically positioned above and around the processor to supply power directly to a substrate where the processor is mounted using a power connector. I/O signals are typically delivered to the processor through the substrate using an LGA socket that is situated underneath the substrate where the processor is mounted.
One drawback of such designs is that they require a separate power connector. The power connector adds unwanted expense to the cost associated with producing electronic systems that include processors. In addition, the substrate where the processor is mounted typically needs to be relatively thick so that the LGA socket, which is situated beneath the substrate, is able to withstand substantial compression loading.
Another drawback with such designs is that the substrate must typically be elongated and/or widened to account for any power pads that must be connected to the power connector on the daughter card. Elongating and/or widening the substrate where the processor is mounted uses up precious space within electronic systems that include processors and is not cost effective since a typical substrate is relatively expensive.
In some electronic assemblies, the substrate where the processor is mounted is susceptible to warping that is induced by residual stress within the substrate. There is typically residual stress within the substrate as a result of the manufacturing processes that are associated with producing a package that includes a die mounted on a substrate.
When such a package is mounted against a land grid array (LGA) on a socket, a high compression force is required to ensure proper connection with the contacts in the LGA. A typical LGA on a socket may include over 1000 contacts such that a compression load of more than 150 lbf needs to be applied between the package and the socket. The die and the substrate within the package are vulnerable to failures (e.g., cracking and/or delaminating) when such a relatively high compression load is applied between the package and the socket.
There is a need for an electronic assembly where the size of a substrate that is within a package mounted to an LGA on a socket is reduced to minimize cost and save space. In addition, the LGA that forms part of the connection between the package and the socket should be capable of withstanding a compression load that is required to ensure proper connection with the contacts in the LGA without risk of damage to the components in the package.